Alas de libertad
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Los Observadores viajan por cualquier dimension, no importa si esta dimension esta destruida o pasa por guerras, ellos solo deben eliminar las fallas que crean los existentes para qué las leyes del multi-universo no se rompan. OneShot situado antes de Gamer Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Alas de libertad.**

**Resumen:** Los Observadores viajan por cualquier dimensión, no importa si esta dimensión esta destruida o pasa por guerras, ellos solo deben eliminar las fallas que crean los existentes para qué las leyes del multi-universo no se rompan.

_Vamos, regresemos tomándonos de las manos fuertemente_

_Incluso si no hay __salvación_

_Esta es nuestra ultima esperanza_

_Siguiendo los llantos de los pájaros a un sensacional y cálido mañana_

"Sistema...Vació...Activado"-Susurro el Observador con una voz metalizada mientras que estaba rodeado por dos fallas de forma muy similar a unas arañas pero con ojos deformes y de catorce patas. El Observador que estaba usando su verdadera forma, creo varias cadenas de color rojo para inmovilizar las fallas y luego creo unos portales por todo el lugar-"Unidad...Vacio Esperando respuesta...de Unidad Central"-Varias voces sonaron a la vez y el Observador se teletransporto al frente de la falla-¡MI**eD**o! ¡Mi_ED_O! ¡**mIe**Do!-Chillaron las fallas al ser atacadas por unas cadenas gigantes que salieron de los portales y el Observador que estaba encima de un portal con unos símbolos ilegibles dijo-"Lanza del juicio activada...Iniciando...Iniciando...Eliminación total"-Arriba del Observador se creo un gran portal de diez metros de diámetro y empezó a brillar de color celeste. Las fallas trataban de escapar pero las cadenas no se lo permitían, una lanza de color dorado con rojo salio del portal gigante y aplastaron a las fallas y varias cadenas salieron del suelo para volverlas atacar-"Eins, Zwei, Drei...Procediendo con la eliminación total"-El Observador mostró varios dientes puntiagudos y al igual como un animal salvaje, se comió a las fallas. El Observador termino de hacer su labor y hizo aparecer un portal-"Protocolo terminado" "Solicitando permiso para volver"-Unas voces susurraron algo en respuesta y el Observador asintió con la cabeza y se adentro al portal.

Una sala blanca con cincuenta sillas se podía ver-"Fallas en el perímetro 23" "Fallas en el perímetro 2"-El Observador que anteriormente había atacado esas fallas, apareció en este lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas-"Dando informes de la eliminación..." "Fallas eliminadas, sin ningún imprevisto"-Las voces ahora juntas con la de el empezaron a susurras para si mismas, esta era la labor de un Observador, eliminar fallas solamente-"Unidad Central...dando nueva misión a Unidad Vació"-Los Observadores se llaman todos unidad Central pero cuando hacían misiones en solitario, se hacían llamar unidad vació, abismo, etc. Así había más orden en el lugar. Unidad Vació camino lentamente hacia un portal que apareció al frente de su silla y dijo-"Unidad Vació...Activada...Buscando información de la falla"-

* * *

><p>El científico se había escondido al ver una criatura humanoide que estaba masacrando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, esta criatura qué se comportaba igual qué una computadora dijo-"Eliminando falla...Eliminando Falla"-Unas cadenas destruyeron todo el lugar y al portal que todos estaban trabajando para viajar a diferentes dimensiones-¡No!...-Susurro el científico al ver como su trabajo de años se hizo trisas. El ser humanoide se convirtió en un joven de aproximadamente de diecisiete años, este se tambaleo y se resbalo con la sangre que estaba esparcida. Buuta trago saliva, no sabia si era buena idea ayudar a este "joven" pero algo le decía que tenia qué ayudarlo pero por otra parte, le tenia terror y le decía que aprovechara de escapar-<em>Debo estar loco-<em>Pensó él y se acerco con mucho cuidado a este "joven"-Uhh...¿Estas bien?-Pregunto él pero luego analizo la situación, esa pregunta era una estupidez ¿Quien iba a estar bien cuando estaba en un mar de cadáveres y de sangre?. Buuta trato de ignorar el olor metálico del lugar pero se estaba haciendo imposible-"Sistema...Anulado...Si...t...e...m...a..."-La voz de este joven era muy metalizada al igual que esos programas de voz virtual que existían para las computadoras, el joven albino cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto como un muñeco.

Buuta le tomo el pulso al albino y este no tenia-¿Que diablos?-Se pregunto y escucho como los policías entraban al lugar y se horrorizaron al ver toda la destrucción. Esto fue una noticia muy importante para todos los canales de televisión "El Laboratorio Criptón fue destruido completamente por causas desconocida, el único sobreviviente de esta catástrofe fue el joven científico reconocido mundialmente por sus teorías del multi-universo, Bruno Tabuyo y un joven que se especula qué era uno de los hijos de los trabajadores que estaban en coma"-Buuta estaba en la sala del hospital hablando con unas enfermeras, todos lo estaban llamando loco por decir que una criatura apareció en el portal que estaba creando y mato a todos-Nadie va creerme-Dijo el y se levanto de la camilla en que estaba-Disculpe enfermera, ¿me podría decir donde esta ese joven que derivaron conmigo en el hospital?-Le pregunto a una de las enfermeras y ella le indico una de las habitaciones del pasillo-¿Usted es pariente de él o algo?-Pregunto ella un poco desconfiada y el científico rascándose un poco la cabeza responde-No...pero...-La enfermera suspiro y dijo-Va contra las reglas que me imponen pero si usted quiere verlo...vaya-Buuta se lo agradeció de sobremanera, el estaba muy preocupado de qué este "joven" atacara a todas las personas del lugar.

El científico entro a una sala de color blanca con varias maquinas que estaban encendidas. Bruno se sorprendió, este joven se veia literalmente muy indefenso, estaba conectado a varias maquinas que le estaban viéndole el pulso y tenia una mascarilla de aire en su boca-¡Vaya el científico Bruno esta aquí!-Exclamo el medio sorprendido de que una figura tan famosa como él estuviera en este lugar-Uh...¿Como esta él?-Pregunto Bruno con miedo y algo de enojo de que el asesino de sus amigos estaba al frente de él impune ante las leyes, el medico hizo una mueca y contesto-Yo no puedo obtener una explicación lógica para esto, científico Bruno, este "joven" no tiene pulso y para peor, tratamos de hacerle una operación pero cuando cortábamos su cuerpo-El medico se estremeció-No podiamos por qué sus tejidos literalmente parecen como si fueran de metal o algo así-

Dos días han pasado desde que Bruno fue a ver al extraño, el asunto del "ser extraño" quedo como clasificada ante el gobierno y por ironia del destino Bruno tenia el deber de hacerle una biopsia al ser extraño para saber como tenia ese poder de regeneración. Bruno no quería pero los jefes políticos lo obligaron.

Bruno estaba temblando, el nunca quiso hacer una biopsia a esta "cosa" y menos cuando se veía técnicamente como un joven de diecisiete años-Casi me siento como un asesino-Susurro el mientras que sacaba sus implementos de trabajo como un bisturí láser-"Sistema abierto...sistema...bloqueado...bloqueado...buscando información"-Bruno se petrifico, esta cosa lo iba a matar igual que sus compañeros de trabajo-"Sistema en cero..."-Susurro la criatura con una voz metálica mientras que tenia sus ojos abiertos, el científico se sorprendió, los ojos de esta "criatura" eran celestes aburridos casi como si no tuviera alma-"Bucando información...Sistema roto..."-El joven cerro sus ojos y no volvió a decir ni una palabra más. Bruno no podia hacer la biopsia, habia algo en este joven que lo intrigo, tal vez sus ojos que mostraban aburrimiento pero a la vez decepción-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo él y dejo su bisturí en la mesa que tenia él y cerro su laboratorio dejando solo al ser extraño.

Él llamo a todos esos jefes políticos que lo habían obligado a hacer esta biopsia y les mintió descaradamente-Esa criatura desapareció-Esto causo la molestia de varios jefes políticos que querían saber como tener la inmortalidad de esta criatura, a Bruno le cortaron su presupuesto como castigo y lo bloquearon de la cede de científicos mundial, bueno eso no le importaba, él siempre se la arreglaba solo. El científico llego hacia su casa y se enfrento esa ya conocida soledad que lo esperaba siempre, el no tenia familia o nada que se le pareciera por qué era huérfano-"Sistema ...Buscando...Sistema...Buscando...Conexión..."-Bruna se sorprendió ver a esa criatura buscando algo en su hogar-¿Oye que crees qué haces?-Pregunto el con susurro pero la criatura no le contesto-Falla encontrada, procediendo con el protocolo de eliminación-Dijo el joven y corrió hacia Bruno y saco varias cadenas desde su espalda, el científico creyó que esta era su hora pero se fijo que este "joven" agarro algo que estaba al lado de él y mostrando unos dientes afilados se lo comió-Falla eliminada...Apagando sistema-El joven cayo como un muñeco y sus ojos se cerraron.

Bruno desde ese día trato de aprender sobre esta criatura, pero era muy difícil para él porque este no se movía y parecía un cadáver, hasta que un día el científico por casualidad prendió una pequeña radio que ponía para escuchar música y la criatura lo miro-¿Sabes que es esto?-Pregunto el científico a la criatura pero esta no respondió-Esto se llama música, es un medio antiguo que crearon los humanos como forma de expresarse-Explico el científico y noto una pequeña chispa en los ojos del albino. Desde ese día una extraña amistad se formo, un científico que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y un inexistente que por un "milagro" creo una mente aparte de los demás Observadores.

* * *

><p>Vanitas se encontraba en un reino estilo medieval, el estaba maldiciendo en voz baja por las piedras que se encontraba en el lugar porque esta era la decima vez que se había caido por culpa de una piedra-¡Hermana espérame!-La voz de un niño pudo escuchar Vanitas y seguido con otra voz de una niña-¡Eres demasiado lento Gabriel!-Se burlo la niña. El observador se intereso por esos dos niños, su energía era bastante similar-Tal vez sean mellizos-Se dijo a si mismo y continuo con su búsqueda de la falla. El estuvo aproximadamente dos horas buscando la falla y cuando la encontró, se sorprendió al escuchar la misma niña de antes-¡Ahhhh suéltame monstruo horrible!-Dijo ella muy enojada y su hermano trataba de tirarle unas piedras que estaban en el suelo a esas cosas. Vanitas hizo aparecer varias cadenas para inmovilizar a la falla y la niña que iba a ser consumida por la falla estaba apunto de caer al suelo-¡Estela!-Grito horrorizado Gabriel, Vanitas detuvo el espacio tiempo del lugar y corrió hacia donde estaba Estela y la tomo-Protocolo 2 desactivado-Dijo con voz metalizada y el tiempo del lugar volvió a la normalidad. La niña parpadeo muchas veces, primero estaba apunto de caer al suelo y ahora vio un joven de diecisiete años que la estaba tomando en brazo-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Vanitas y dejo la niña con cuidado en el suelo-G..gracias señor-Dijo Estela y se fue hacia su hermano-¡Hermanita que bueno qué estas bien!-Grito su hermano entre sollozos y Estela le pego.<p>

Vanitas puso una expresión fría y le dijo a esos dos niños-Ahora váyanse de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso-Los niños no querían dejar al extraño con ese monstruo pero Vanitas le sonrió un poco y dice-No se preocupen, este es mi trabajo-Gabriel le agarro la mano a Estela y dijo-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que nos dice el Señor-Estela iba a protestar pero escucho el rugido de ese monstruo y Vanitas grito-¡Ahora! ¡Vayanse ahora!-Y se fue junto con su hermano hacia su castillo. Vanitas mostró su verdadera forma que era más aterradora qué la forma de esta falla y inicio el protocolo de eliminación.

Aunque Buuta dijera que no es un "monstruo", Vanitas sabia que lo era porque el no podía morir, el era un inexistente, criaturas que no existen en ningún plano "físico" por eso mismo no tenien un "hogar" o nada que se le parezca, el cumpliría con su eterno deber, matar, destruir, eliminar, proteger las leyes del multi-universo.

-Es por qué soy un Observador y no hay esperanza para mi-

Esas era las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez Vanitas para convencerse que esa amistad con Buuta tenia qué terminar algún día, el sabia que si el científico moría...

Se quedaría solo...por toda la eternidad...

Ya no habría mas esos dias felices en que se pasaba con el científico hablando sobre los animales de esta dimensión y sobre las maravillas pequeñas de esta dimensión...

Ya no podria escuchar los gritos de Buuta cuando este le jugaba una de sus bromas con sus cadenas...

Ya no sonreirá nunca más...y no volviera a escuchar la risas del científico...

Tenia miedo de que ese día llegara

Realmente tenia miedo de que todos esos recuerdos que eran inútiles para los demás Observadores...

Desaparecieran en el Vació mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este OneShot esta dedicado a Estela R.N, este se sitúa antes de mi Fic Game Over. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alas de libertad.**

**Resumen:** Los Observadores viajan por cualquier dimension, no importa si esta dimension esta destruida o pasa por guerras, ellos solo deben eliminar las fallas que crean los existentes para qué las leyes del multi-universo no se rompan.

_Solo escuches los sonidos,_

_aunque la felicidad no exista, no importa.._

_por qué siempre hay que mantener una sonrisa_

_sonríe__, sonríe, algún día vas a ver las alas de la libertad_

Law estaba caminando por el reino de Valastia, tenia curiosidad por este reino por qué las personas parecían todas felices por vivir en una monarquía, fue algo extraño para el, ¿como era posible que varias personas vivieran en un mismo lugar? era extraño pero a la vez interesante. El inexistente paso por todo ese reino y hizo equilibrio por las diferentes banderas que tenia el lugar, nadie lo vio o pudo sentir su presencia por qué el estaba modificando su espacio y tiempo para pasar inadvertido por el lugar-Law preséntate en la sala de reuniones-El inexistente escucho una voz muy conocida por el, Master Hand lo estaba llamando. Haciendo un portal se adentra y llega a una especie de sala redonda en donde estaba todas las deidades del Multi-Universo, en una parte pudo ver a Palutena, Hades, Viridi, Kratos, Athenas, etc.

-Comencemos con la reunión-Dice Master Hand y hace crujir uno de sus dedos para que aparezca una imagen sobre una dimensión que estaba casi totalmente consumida por la corrupción-La corrupción cada vez es mayor y las dimensiones se están contaminando por culpa de esto-Explico el y todos comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo, sin respetar el turno de hablar de Chronos-¡Esto es culpa de Law! ¡Si el se mantuviera en su forma verdadera, eliminaría más fallas en un menor tiempo y no habría corrupción!-Exclamo Kratos y Athenas lo miro con una cara enojada-Kratos esto también es culpa de nosotros, por qué nosotros mismo contaminamos nuestros corazones-Law apretó sus puños con rabia al escuchar que la mayoría de los dioses le estaban echando la culpa por la corrupción, ¿como no podían entender que la corrupción es la creación de todos los existente?-Lamento decirte esto Kratos pero mi forma verdadera es muy inestable cuando estoy en lugares corruptos-Dice Law con una voz fría y el otro sonriendo arrogante exclama-¡Vaya parece que el pajarito tiene miedo de ensuciar sus plumas!-Law y Kratos estaban apunto de empezar una pelea si no fue por Palutena que creo uno de sus reflectores para separarlos-No deberían pelear ustedes dos, ya tienes milenios y aun ¿no saben comportarse como unos adultos?-Sonrió ella y Kratos miro hacia otro lado y Law dice-Yo no existo por ende no tengo años-Palutena se acerco al inexistente y le dice-Pero anquee no existas, igual has experimentado mucho-Law sonrió amablemente y dice-Creo que tienes razón-

La reunión duro dos días, todos los dioses tomaron la decisión que tratarían de buscar una solución para que la corrupción bajara su intensidad pero por mientras Law tendría que mantenerse en su forma verdadera para eliminar más fallas en mayor tiempo posible. Esta resolución tan simple hizo que Master Hand se preocupara por el inexistente, el sabia que las plumas de Law perdían su pureza cuando estaba en lugares corruptos y por lo mismo este prefería mantener su "apariencia similar a los humanos" para proteger sus plumas-¡Falla encontrada en el perímetro seis, siete, diez..Iniciando con los protocolos!-Law se encontraba en su verdadera forma, esta tenia la apariencia similar a un pájaro o a un fenix blanco de más de treinta metros de largo y sus alas eran tan grandes que podían perfectamente tapar a un reino o hasta incluso una metropolis fácilmente, sus alas eran de un blanco puro que brillaba con la luz del sol y sus puntas eran doradas con rojo, en su cuello habían unos simblosos de color dorado y un engranaje gigante estaba en el lomo de este, los ojos del "pájaro" eran celeste y estaban brillando-¡Cadenas del juicio...Activado!-Varias cadenas salieron por todo el lugar y eliminaron en su totalidad las fallas. Master Hand se quedo en silencio, él sabia que el inexistente no podía desconcentrarse cuando estaba utilizando sus cadenas o estas se volverian locas y atacarían cualquier cosa que estuvieran cerca de Law o de ellas-Ahh...ah...-Law volvió a su forma "humana" y quedo en el césped respirando de manera uniforme y se abrazaba a si mismo.

-¡Law!-Grito Master Hand y salio de su escondite para ir hacia el inexistente-Duele...Odio...Miedo...Miedo...Peligro...Peligro-Decía Law con una voz rebotica y unas alas proporcional a su tamaño aparecieron y Master Hand se dio cuenta de que una de sus plumas estaba totalmente negra y una especie de ojo rojo apareció en ella-Law...tu pluma-Susurro Master Hand y para sorpresa de él, Law se levanto y se empezó a reír con una risa rota-Es por eso que no quería utilizar mi verdadera forma, jejejejeje-Una risa desquiciada escucho la mano y luego Law se detuvo y puso una cara horrorizada-¡Lo...Lo siento Master Hand! ...Mierda...esto duele mucho-Dijo Law y volvió a tener esa expresión inocente que lo caracterizaba. Master Hand estaba ahora realmente preocupado, si Law seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, este se volvería una especie de corrupto o tal vez algo similar a una falla-Law debemos decírselo a los otros sobre esto-Dijo serio Master Hand y miro la pluma contaminada. Law sonrió con tristeza y con una voz sabia dice-No...este es mi deber ¿no?. Es mi culpa por no haber tomado las medidas necesarias para eliminar de manera más rápida a las fallas que se están creando, este es mi castigo-Master Hand estaba apunto de decirle que esto no era un castigo para él pero Law hizo un portal y dijo-Tengo trabajo, nos veremos-

.Law llego a un lugar en donde habían varias criaturas mitológicas, como hadas, duendes, pegasos, etc. El busco información y descubrió que este lugar lo llamaban TalesWorld-Interesante, si la regla de aquí es creer...es raro que se haya creado una falla por estos lugares-Se dijo a si mismo y camino por la ciudad llamada Torre de Marfil-Que envidia, este lugar se ve que es un acogedor lugar para "vivir"-Decía y choco con un fuego fausto-¡Ay!-Exclamo este fuego fausto y miro al extraño-¡Disculpe no fue mi intención en chocar con usted!-Exclamo él y se fue corriendo para otra direccion. Law un poco perplejo se susurra-¿Me veo viejo o algo así? Por qué todos me dicen "Señor"-Y continuo con su marcha por toda la ciudad-La Nada aun esta con existe entre nosotros...-Esto le llamo la atención a Law, ¿quien era esa tal "nada"?-Disculpe me podría decir qué es esa Nada-Pregunto el a un duende que estaba entregando unos panfletos que explicaban un poco sobre la historia de TalesWorld-Por supuesto jovencito-Law no pudo en evitar en reír un poco, ahora lo confunden con un joven-El olvido o la Nada es la existencia-inexistencia, destructora de todo, a "ella" no le importa los bandos solo le importa destruir todo a su paso-Law hizo una mueca, no le gustaba cuando había algo que causaba tanto males a los existentes, el le gustaba los existente por qué eran criaturas interesante con varios valores-Me gustaría conocer esa "Nada" algún día-Se dijo algo pensativo y el duende padelecio, nadie había dicho una locura como esta-¡Jovencito la nada es muy peligrosa!-Law levanto los hombros y dice-Bueno yo soy un pájaro y por naturaleza los pájaros somos algo curiosos-Y se fue a buscar la falla.

Law manipulo un poco el espacio y tiempo del lugar cuando diviso la falla y mostró su verdadera forma-¡Empezando con el protocolo de eliminación-Dijo con una voz frívola y la falla chillo. Otra pluma más de Law se comenzo a tornar de color negro con unos ojos rojos en ella.

Miles de años después, se podía ver una forma grotesca de un pájaro con varios ojos de color rojo y dientes de gran tamaño que componían sus alas, el pájaro extiro sus alas y destruyo una dimensión completa, los gritos de los existentes se podían escuchar y el lugar era un mar de sangre total. El pájaro se rió a carcajadas al ver el sufrimiento de esos existentes. Master Hand que se puso al delante del pájaro mientras que trataba de ignorar esa energía demente que inundaba todo el lugar grito-¡Detente Law!-

-Vamos, juguemos por toda la eternidad-

La voz distorsionada de Law dijo con locura y demencia.

Su mente se destrozo por culpa de los existente y el ahora...

Jugaría el mismo juego que le enseñaron...

Tortura, violación, cremación...

Los ahogaría en un mar de desesperación...

¡Por qué todos ellos son solamente unas fallas!

* * *

><p><strong>Uff...Termino estos dos OnseShot en uno, jejejeje ayer se me olvido decirle que el Onseshot Alas de libertad era un 2x1 xD.<strong>

***Aquí le hite referencia al fic de Yoo-chan, llamado TalesWorld (Se los recomiendo mucho) **

***También hay una referencia al fic de Ruby, llamado La historia de una Vida (Me destrozo el corazón) **

**¡Gracias por comentar! Y en unas cuantas horas más saldrá un nuevo capitulo de ¿Start?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas de libertad.**

**Resumen:** Los Observadores viajan por cualquier dimension, no importa si esta dimension esta destruida o pasa por guerras, ellos solo deben eliminar las fallas que crean los existentes para qué las leyes del multi-universo no se rompan.

**FIN**

Un lugar oscuro en donde había maquinas de torturas en las murallas y varias jaulas con criaturas de diferentes tamaño, se encontraba un hombre con una túnica morada que estaba a sujetada por una cuerda y sus ojos eran de un color negro y pelo del mismo color, este hombre era de una estatura baja pero aun así, los soldados que lo acompañaban lo trataban con harto respeto-¿Como va con las pruebas?-Pregunto él hombre indiferente ante la criatura de varios brazos con una boca que le estaba gruñendo-Por ahora bien, pero aun necesitamos más pruebas...Los Defectus son criaturas muy raras-Respondió uno de los soldados y hizo una señal para que los demás soldados movieran una jaula pequeña que contenía otro Defectus-No son criaturas raras, son criaturas hermosas-Dice el hombre de ojos negro y vio la mueca que hizo el soldado. Todos ellos caminaron por un pasillo largo que se escuchaban gemidos, gritos y hasta alaridos de diferentes Defectus que estaban en jaulas pequeñas. Ellos llegaron a un lugar grande que estaba completamente rodeado por más soldados y había una maquina de tortura llamada "La doncella de hierro", esta maquina era una estructura de metal muy parecida a un sarcófago, y se encontraba adentro de unas jaulas que estaban conectada a diez cajas de músicas-Señor Llys, esta criatura a permanecido por más de tres semana en la doncella de hierro y no creo que este vivo ahora-Dijo un soldado que tenia una espada y Llys sonrió ante la estupidez de ellos-Esta Defectus esta jugando con ustedes, miren...-Llys abrió la jaula y se puso al frente de "La doncella de hierro"-Yo se que estas vivo...Tu no puedes morir aunque trates de morir nunca podrás-Dijo cruelmente Llys y pateo la doncella de hierro.

Una persona de ventitantos años estaba hay y hizo una especie de mueca al ver a Llys actuando de esa forma, sabia como se ponía su padre cuando algo no le resultaba. Y más cuando su mismo padre habia dicho que encontró el "verdadero amor, ante la ave atrapada". Llys mando a los soldados a abrir la doncella de hierro y todos quedaron en silencio a excepción de Llys que murmura unas cuantas cosas que iba a anotar en su libro. El "joven" que salio de la doncella de hierro estaba totalmente envuelto en algo parecido a la sangre y en las heridas se podía perfectamente ver engranajes y cadenas adentro de este, ese joven no grito, ni dijo nada, solo miro con odio a todos en el lugar. Llys sonrió de una manera muy lasciva al ver a este joven totalmente lastimado y hizo algo que todos se estremecieron, con la suela de su zapato golpeo en la cabeza al joven y dijo-Vamos, Defectus 6 yo se que puedes hacer más cosas que fingir estar muerto-Los solados trajeron a uno de los prisioneros de guerra que los tenían "como alimentos para sus criaturas" y lo obligaron adentrarse a la jaula-Mi querido _amor, _¡Muestra esas alas tan gloriosas que tienes!-Defectus 6 no le hizo caso y esto enojo mucho a Llys, agarrando del pelo al joven lo obliga a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos negros, los ojos celeste aburridos se encontraron con los ojos negros crueles-Quería ser amable contigo pero si no me lo permites-Susurro con malicia y obligo al prisionero que estaba gritando a ponerse adelante de Defectus 6-Mira te tengo comida...No puedo dejar que tu belleza pierda ese brillo tan puro-Defectus 6 gruño en voz baja y todos los Defectus que estaban en ese lugar empezaron a chillar-¿No te gusto la comida? Oh bueno...-Dijo indiferente Llys y mando a los soldados a "matar" al preso.

El hijo de Llys se estremeció, sabia que su padre estaba obsesionado con esta criatura, por la elegancia de esta. Cuando por primera vez él vio a Defectus 6 se sorprendió al no ver a una criatura de forma similar a los demás Defectus, su padre estaba encantado, hasta decía; Esta criatura es un pájaro, tiene su misma elegancia y gracia que un pájaro por eso mismo tiene que ser mio-¡Alone, tráeme mis libros de magia!-Grito Llys y el joven le trago inmediatamente aquellos libros-Aquí esta papá-Susurro Alone y le paso unos libros. Llys dijo unas palabras ilegibles y un fuego empezó a quemar a todo el cuerpo de Defectus 6, este trataba de manera muy desesperada en apagar el fuego y se abalanzo contra Llys pero el mago creo una pared de hierro-¡Saca tus alas!-Ordenaba Llys sin inmutarse ante los chillidos de los Defectus y un gruñido distorsionado que provenía del joven. Unas alas totalmente corrompidas pudieron observar todos y la silueta de un pájaro negro con varios ojos por todo su cuerpo apareció. Llys comenzó a sonreír y exclamar-¡Que hermosas alas! ¡Son muy hermosas!-Todas las personas que estaban hay se refugiaron atemorizados, el pájaro hizo una especie de rugido distorsionado y extendió sus alas, causando que la jaula se rompiera pero las cajas musicales empezaron a sonar y unas cadenas negras atraparon al pájaro y lo obligaron a inclinarse ante Llys-Señor Llys, el rey junto con Master Hand lo están llamando-Susurro un soldado aterrorizado y Llys que estaba contemplando al pájaro dijo-Que molestia, justo cuando pude ver la verdadera belleza de Defectus 6-El pájaro se retorcía y trataba de salir del lugar pero las cajas musicales hicieron una especie de "jaula" con las cadenas. Defectus 6 volvió a la apariencia que tenia antes y miro con odio puro a todos-"Los voy a matar...A todos..."-Llys sorprendido y luego sonriendo de oreja a oreja exclamo-¡Que hermosa voz tienes!-Y se fue muy feliz del lugar.

Los Soldados tomaron de los hombros a Defectus 6 y lo obligaron a entrar a la doncella de hierro-No creas que no nos vamos a divertir contigo en esta tarde...Monstruo-Dijo uno de los soldados a Defectus 6.

Llys llego a la sala del trono del Rey Loe ll, el se inclino ante el rey y vio a Master Hand que estaba flotando en la sala-¿Para que me ha convocado Rey?-Pregunto Llys muy educado y el rey dice-Llys, Master Hand quiere preguntarnos algo todos lo de este reino-Master Hand carraspeo un poco y dijo-Yo vine para encontrar pistas del paradero de Law-Master Hand pensó para si mismo-" el a actuado muy extraño en estos últimos meses, la corrupción lo esta afectando más de lo que debería"-Si alguien ve algo extraño o a una criatura similar a un pájaro, no duden en decírmelo-El Rey mando a todos sus súbditos a dar el mensaje y Llys se quedo al lado de Master Hand-¡Miren es Llys y Master Hand!-Gritaron unos niños y se acercaron a ellos. Llys le sonrió amablemente y Master Hand hizo un signo de paz.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual que tu mago Llys-Dice el chico y Llys le acaricia la cabeza-Si te lo propones podrás ser un mago al igual que yo-

Unos cuantos años después, el mago Llys había sobrevivido al ataque del pájaro, el estaba enojado consigo mismo, ¿como pudo ser tan estúpido y dejar que esos malditos soldados dejara escapar a su pájaro?. El camino por todos los escombros de la ciudad con indiferencia, no le importo que hubieran cadáveres por todos lados. El llego a una estaca gigante que estaba con un cadáver incrustado en ella. Llys reconoció el cadáver y las plumas que tenia este-Alone...-Susurro sin tristeza, sino con enojo contra su hijo y luego vio las plumas y la tomo, estas plumas eran de color blanco y Llys sonrió.

-Si tendría que volver a crear todo lo que perdió en este día... lo haría, así él podría tener en cautiverio a su pájaro otra vez-

"La leyenda de la ciudad Smasher es conocida por todos los residentes de esta dimensión, una vez otra ciudad existió antes de la Ciudad Smasher, esta se llamaba Ciudad Wisper y su forma de política era una monarquía, esta ciudad era una utopía para todas las personas, pero...Un día un monstruo apareció y la destruyo por completo, nadie sabe de donde provino el monstruo o por qué destruyo la ciudad...Algunos escritos decían que este monstruo parecido a un pájaro era la reencarnación del mal. Los sobrevivientes gracias a la ayuda del gran Mago Llys y de Master Hand pudieron levantar una nueva ciudad, esta ciudad la nombraron Smasher por qué iba a ser el punto de unión entre todas las criaturas del multi-universo"

* * *

><p>Master Hand horrorizado trataba de escapar de las cadenas y engranajes que estaban tratando de destruir esta dimensión, el acompañado de un perro se refugiaron en un escudo de energía creado por Crazy Hand. Un pájaro grotesco se veía por todo el lugar y una risa escalofriante se pudo escuchar, los pastizales estaban totalmente incendiados y las personas y animales huían como podían del lugar. Law se convirtió en algo peor que una falla...El es un corrupto. Master Hand vio por ultima vez al inexistente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos a mi infierno personal<em>

_El llanto de su corazón por una tortura innegable_

_Preguntándome__ donde esta lo que __perdí_

_Ahora es la canción de la locura_

_¡Ritual! ¡Ritual!_

_A un pájaro contaminado deben temer_

_¡Momento! ¡Momento!_

_En que debes rendirte, ahora __arrodíllate_

_¡Ruegame! ¡Reguame!_

_"En lo que estamos en deacuerdo" No te lo __diré_

_¡Vete! ¡Vete! _

_Tu juego a terminado ahora llora ya_

_El ciertamente no es solo un existente, es un amigo especial_

_No olvidare, a los insensibles ojos del mago, solo basta con verlo_

_¡Sienteme¡ ¡Sienteme!_

_Te quiero conocer y ver donde esta tu __corazón_

_¡Solitario! ¡Solitario!_

_Me rió de tu cinismo...por qué no lo entiendo_

_¡Reinando! ¡Reinando!_

_En el espiral de vació sobre la gente_

_¡Quema! ¡Quema!_

_Quémalo__ con desesperación y todo incendiara_

_¡Tenmame! ¡Tenmame!_

_A"el cruel destructor sin corazón" ustedes y todos..._

_¡Los llevare! ¡Los llevare!_

_Al final del mundo están invitados_

* * *

><p>Con esto se termina el OneShot "Alas de libertad" (Que su titulo es una ironía nomas). También hice esta parte para que conocieran un poco más al mago más querido de todos los tiempos...-Haciendo una mueca-<p>

Llys si que es un hijo de ***. ¿no creen? .

Ahora que todas las estrofas del capitulo 11 están en el Oneshot, ¿Alguien entendió el significado?

A un aviso: Como me van a operar, tal vez me demore en hacer el capitulo 12 -(Estoy sufriendo un dolor de cabeza también por culpa de Dede que se pelea con La muerte) Bueno eso seria todo y gracias por leer esto *w* (Esta feliz por llegar a los 100 reviwer)

¿Alguien se fijo que en las estrofas hablaba tanto Vanitas y Law? O.o

A..y sobre como es qué Silly es descendiente del mago-Sonriendo con locura por culpa de juntarse mucho con Law-Jejejejejeje ¡Es un secreto!-


End file.
